Neko Onna
by aiNeko-Haru
Summary: "Kita keluarga selamanya!" kini sebuah harapan kosong itu sedikit terisi oleh kehadiran dirinya yang membuat hariku semakin ribut, walau pertamanya ada rasa tidak terima akan dirinya tapi kini aku sadar kini, disini hanya ada aku dan dia UPDATE!
1. I HATE CAT!

Disclaimer: Bleach punya Tite-Kubo dan fic ini 100% punya aku

Neko Onna

By aiNeko-Haru *miaw~*

**Warning: Nggak jelas, M for lemon/lime eksplisit, typo, muntah *?*, don't like don't read okay~ **

Ichigo POV

Di dunia ini aku sangat benci yang namanya KUCING. Mereka itu mahluk pemalas berbulu yang kerjanya hanya bisa me-meong-meong tidak jelas kepada sang majikan, jujur aku sangat membenci kucing semenjak adiku Yuzu membeli sebuah kucing angora gendut dengan bulu berwarna kuning.

Suatu hari saat sedang mengetik naskah drama untuk perlombaan drama, kucing gendut itu dengan sengaja menumpahkan kopi yang aku letakan disebelah laptopku, dan otomatis laptopku itu rusak berat. Dan yang paling membuatku kesal keluargaku bukanya membelaku tapi malah membela KUCING GENDUT NAN SIALAN ITU!

Sudah-sudah tidak usah diingat lagi kejadian mengerikan bersama kucing-kucing itu.

Hari ini aku sedang berjalan disebuah perempatan hari itu hujan deras dan dengan nekat aku menerobos hujan yang lebih pantas disebut badai. Dengan berlindungkan sebuah jaket aku menerobos dan akhirnya aku sampai disebuah pemberhentian bus.

Aku duduk dengan santai menunggu bus yang menuju ke arpartemenku. Kini aku tinggal disebuah arpartemen sederhana dipinggiran kota Karakura, walau rasanya berat terlebih karena keuanganku yang sangat minim sebagai seorang mahasiswa.

Terlihat seorang kucing hitam berjalan didepanku. Pertama kali yang aku fikirkan adalah membiarkan kucing itu tapi saat mengingat masa-masa remajaku yang tersiksa dengan kucing gendut itu aku mulai memikirkan menendang kucing itu kejalanan agar kehujanaan.

Aku berdiri dengan tampang polos lalu dengan seringai aku menatap kucing hitam itu dan duak! Aku tending kucing itu sampai ketengah jalan.

"MIAWWWW!" teriakan kucing yang indah.

"A-ayah awas itu kucing hitam!"

Cekittttt bruak! "MEONG!"

Aku melirik ketempat kucing tadi. Terlihat kucing tadi sudah tergeletak tak berdaya dengan darah yang mengucur dari tubuhnya. Kucing itu mati tertabrak mobil. Semua orang segera mengerumuni kucing hitam yang sudah mati itu.

"H-hei itu kucing hitam cepat menghindar kalau tidak mau kena sial!" teriak salah seorang pemuda sambil menyuruh kerumunan orang itu menghindar.

"Tenang semuanya Kami-sama pasti akan menghukum orang yang telah membunuh kucing hitam."

"Tega sekali…. Padahal kucing hitam-kan lengenda…"

Beberapa tutur kata yang membuatku serasa disambar petir. Aku membunuh kucing…. Halah sudahlah hanya kucing ini!

Aku bergegas menaiki bus yang sudah berhenti dihadapanku. Dengan cepat bus itu melesat pergi meninggalkan TKP dan sempat aku melirik kucing hitam yang sudah tak bernyawa.

(o_O)

"HUAAAAAH!" aku menguap sambil meletakan kopi disebelah laptopku.

Hari ini pekerjaanku sangat banyak dari membuat proposal kegiatan untuk camping anak baru sampai mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang sangat berat…. Kalau saja ada wanita disini aku tidak perlu susah-susah mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah ini.

Teng-Tong!

"Sumimasen!" terdengar suara seorang pria dari luar arpartemenku.

"Iyah tungguh sebentar!" ucapku lalu mengsave dokumenku.

Aku berlari menuju pintu arpartemen lalu membuka pintu, saat aku membuka pintu yang terlihat hanyalah sebuah kardus besar ralat sangat besar yang berdiri tegap didepan pintu arpartemenku.

Tak biasanya keluargaku mengirim makanan untuku sebanyak ini… halah tak apalah rezeki yah rezeki…

Aku mendorong kardus itu masuk ke rumahku bisa dibilang cukup berat untuk ukuran makanan sih. Keringatku mengucur lalu dengan sejuta harapan –berharap ini makanan- aku membuka kardus itu.

Dan semua yang aku lihat bukanlah makanan…. Melainkan…

"Miaw~" seorang wanita muncul dari dalam kardus itu dan memeluku.

"A-apa… siapa kau?" tanyaku sambil mendorong tubuh wanita itu.

Mataku membuat saat melihat wanita seumuran denganku yang hanya mengenakan sebuah baju dari kain hitam yang tipis… sangat tipis sehingga samar-samar aku bisa melihat lekukan tubuhnya.

Matanya berwarna violet jernih, dirambutnya terlihat sebuah kuping kucing hitam dan dia memiliki sebuah ekor kucing yang berwarna hitam YA TUHAN APA INI!

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku pada wanita kucing ini.

"Rukia!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan meloncat memeluk tubuhku.

Gerakanya sangat cepat seperti kucing, postur tubuhnya yang lentur menyulitkanku melepaskan pelukanya dan tubuhnya yang tak berpakaian dalam membuatku sangat terangsang.

"Ichi-sama," ucapnya sambil mempererat pelukanya menggesek-gesekan kedua paha mulusnya pada pahaku yang telanjang.

"Saat aku berusaha melepaskan pelukanya aku merasakan secarik kertas dibagian punggungnya dan tanpa basa-basi lagi aku mencabut kertasnya dan melihat isinya.

_Kurosaki Ichigo _

_Ini hukuman untukmu karena telah membunuh kucing hitam. Rawatlah Rukia dia roh dari kucing yang telah kau bunuh. _

"Ichi-sama?" tanyanya sambil melihat wajahhku yang masih pucat.

"K-kau kucing?" tanyaku pada dirinya.

"Miaw~" jawabnya sambil ber-meong-meong didepanku.

"Dimana kau tinggal?" tanyaku pada wanita kucing bernama Rukia ini.

"Di rumah Ichi-sama….."

"Maksudku dari mana asalmu…."

"Tidak tahu yang aku ingat hanyalah aku mati tertabrak mobil setelah seorang pria menendangku." Oh Tuhan ini semua kesalahanku… sialnya diriku.

"Siapa yang mengirimu?"

"Yama-sama…"

"Siapa Yama-sama?"

"Soutaichou….."

Sudahlah kalau berbicara dengan wanita ini aku tidak akan pernah menang. Dengan kekuatan nihil aku berdiri Rukia juga berdiri. Tubuhnya kecil tak sampai sepundaku, wajahnya benar-benar polos layaknya kucing biasa.

"Jadi Rukia kau mau tinggal bersamaku?" tanyaku pada Rukia.

"Iyah….."

"Ada syaratnya," aku mengacungkan telunjuku pada hidungnya. Seringai tajam mulai meriasi wajahku.

"Kau harus mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah!" ucapku sambil tersenyum. Kalau dipikir-pikir wanita ini berguna juga… aku bisa mendapatkan pembantu secara GRATIS! Sekali lagi GRATIS!

"Baik Ichi-sama!" jawabnya lalu kembali memeluku.

"Panggil aku Ichigo sajah!"

Dia hanya mengangguk lalu kembali mempererat pelukanya.

"Sudahlah nah sekarang ganti bajumu ayo ikut!" jawabku sambil menyeretnya ke kamarku berharap mendapatkan baju yang seukuran denganya.

(o_O)

30 menit berlalu dan pencarianku-pun berakhir. Ada 3 baju miliku yang sudah sangat kecil dan kebetulan itu cukup dengan ukuran tubuh Rukia walapun sedikit kebesaran juga sih.

"Nah sekarang kau mandi….."

Aku kembali menyeretnya tapi sekarang tak ada anggukan dari kepalanya hanya ada gelengan dari kepalanya. Wajahnya menunduk dan tak menuruti perintahku.

"Tidak suka air…." Rukia menjawab sambil melepaskan cengkaraman tanganku.

"Tapi kau kotor sekali kala tidak mandi kay tidak akan bersih…."

"Hmm… aku mau mandi asal….." Rukia menggantungkan kalimatnya dan firasat buruk sudah berlalu lalng diotaku.

"Asal apa?"

"Aku mau mandi sama Ichigo!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Dasar kucing…. Berbeda sekali dengan manusia. Polos sekali gadis ini aku tidak mungkin mandi bersamanya secara aku ini LAKI-LAKI gadis bodoh mana yang mau meminta mandi bersama seorang laki-laki.

"Kalau Ichigo tidak mau aku juga tidak akan mandi!" jawabnya sambil melipat tanganya didadanya.

Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mungkin mandi bersamanya walaupun sebenarnya mau. Wajahku bersemu merah tak kuat menahan malu.

"B-baik tapi hanya sekali ini!" ucapku sambil mengambil 2 handuk putih.

"Hore…."

Di kamar mandi aku terus blushing. Memang Rukia belum membuka baju tapi berada disatu kamar mandi saja sudah membuat fikiran kotorku muncul.

Rukia berjalan menuju bathub lalu menyalakan water heaternya. Asap mengepul dari air yang bercucuran dari keran. Perlahan Rukia membuka bajunya sedikit tapi pasti dan saat ia sudah telanjang bulat aku segera menutupi wajahku dengan handuk.

"Ichigo juga buka bajunya!" tegurnya pelan.

Aku menelah ludah… bagus hari ini hari tersial sekaligus hari bersejarah dihidupku.

Aku terus membelakangi Rukia suara gemericik air sudah terdengar membuatku semakin salah tingakah. Asap terus mengepul dari aliran air yang berasal dari keran, suara nyanyian Rukia sudah membuat otakku berfikiran kotor.

"Ichigo tidak dibuka bajunya?" tanya Rukia dengan polosnya.

Suara langkah kakinya terdengar semakin dekat kemari, setiap langkahnya membuat jantungku berdetak seratus kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Pipiku merah padam, badanku panas dingin dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah ketika tangan Rukia yang basah menyentuh pundaku.

"Ichi-sama?"

Seketika tubuhku benar-benar tak menuruti perintah otakku, tubuhku dengan mudahnya berbalik kearah Rukia yang sudah ada dibelakangku. Mataku terus menutup tak berani mengintip sedikitpun apa yang ada dihadapanku.

Aku masih menutup mataku dengan kedua tanganku berharap kedua tanganku ini tidak mengkhianati otakku seperti tubuhku. 1 menit berlaluu dan tanganku masih menutup tapi dengan posisi yang tidak sama kini kedua jariku sedikit terbuka dan mataku masih berusaha mencari sosok wanita kucing itu.

1 menit…

2 menit…

5 menit…

15 menit…

"Ichigo aku sudah selesai mandinya…."

GUBRAK!

Sudah-sudah tidak perlu pingsang disini tidak ada gunanya lagian dalam kehidupan asli aku juga selalu kalah apa lagi soal wanita. Kulihat sosok Rukia yang masih berbalutt handuk putih yang ketat ralat SANGAT KETAT! Sial, pasti aku memberikan handuk Yuzu yang tertinggal.

Aku bisa melihat setiap lekukan tubuhnya, dan struktur tubuh yang sungguh proposional bagi seorang wanita kucing. Dadanya tak terlalu besar tapi itulah yang membuat badanya terllihat jauh lebih langsing, keramping dan sexy.

"Ayo Ichigo…" Rukia berjalan keluar tapi belum sampai 500 meter tubuhnya sudah terlihat seperti nenek-nenek yang terkena aestroporosis.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Badanku tidak bisa bergerak dengan kain seketat ini…"

"Lalu?"

"Boleh aku buka?"

JEGER! JEGER!

Mukaku yang tadi sedikit normal kini sudah berubah jadi tidak normal lagi. Rukia mulai mengendorkan ikatan handuk yang terletak pada ketiaknya dan sedikit lagi….

"T-tidak jangan… kumohon jangan dibuka.. sini biar kau kugendong!"

"Hountoni?"

"I-iyah!"

Aku segera mendekati Rukia yang masih terpaku lalu mengendongnya dengan kedua tanganku. Tak tahu mengapa saat aku menolak permintaanya membuka handuknya ada rasa kecewa yang merambat pada diriku…..

"Ichi-sama baik sekali…"

Aku tersenyum kecil, samar-samar aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasanya dileherku. Begitu hangat dan penuh dengan ketenanganya dan sangat berbeda dengan kucing gendut yang Yuzu punya.

Tak terasa sampailah aku di kamarku. Aku menunggu diluar karena Rukia akan mengganti baju. 10 menit kemudia Rukia keluar dengan pakaian yang sangat-sangat TIDAK LAYAK!

Hanya dengan pakaian dalam dan kaos saja! Maksudku Rukia hanya menggunakan kaos miliku yang kebesaran dan celana dalam berwana hitam. Dia tersenyum padaku yang masih berblush-ria.

"Kenapa kau tidak pakai celana?"

"Seharusnya kucing tidak pakai pakaian….."

Sudah-sudah sabar Ichigo… ingat berdebat dengan dirinya tidak ada gunanya dia hanya kucing. Aku menghembuskan nafas lalu masuk kedalam kamar, saat aku masuk aku hendak menutup pintu yang diluarnya masih ada Rukia.

"Aku tidur dimana?" tanya Rukia.

"Diluar, kau kucing kan…. Kucing tidur diluar…"

"Tapi aku tidak suka dengan hawa dingin…."

"Terus?"

"Aku mau tidur dengan Ichigo!"

Ucapnya sambil meloncat kedalam kamarku dan memeluk tubuhku sehingga membuat diriku tertimpa olehnya. Otomatis aku kembali blush siapa yang tidak malu! Posisi kami saat ini sangat tidak enak dilihat.

"Ya sudah berdiri!"

Rukia berdiri lalu segera lompat menuju kamar tidur. Dirinya segera tertidur dengan selimut bergambarkan bendera Argentina milku. Aku tertidur disebelahnya dan membelakangi dirinya.

"Ichigo hadap sini." Katanya dan aku diam.

"Hadap sini!" aku tetap diam.

"Nanti aku bilang Yama-jii!"

Aku berbalik lalu melihat wajahnya. Tak kusangka wajahnya begitu manis, cantik dan imut apalagi ditambah dengan kuping hitam. Rukia tersenyum lalu segera memeluku aku hanya bisa diam sambil blush, dirinya kini sangat dekat denganku wajahnya menempel pada leherku dan hembusan nafasnya terasa jelas disetiap lapisan kulitku.

Perlahan tanganku bergerak. Tanganku yang tadinya kaku kini seakan bergerak dengan hampangnya, tanganku perlahan membalas pelukan wanita kucing ini aku menundukan kepalaku lalu mencium rambutnya dan itulah malam pertamaku tidur dengan Neko Onna.

ToBeContinue

Bagi yang mau lihat Rukia versi Neko-Onna bisa lihat di PP miliku.

Kritik, saran, review diterima… flame-lah ceritanya bukan orangnya yah ^_^  
Jaa~Naa!


	2. Ichigo versus Rukia!

Ahhhhhhhh! Tolong jangan bunuh saya! *berlindung di balik Byakuya* maaf kalau saya sangat telat update saya hiatus satu bulanan atau 3 minggu sih? *malah nanya lagi* yo wes lah mbak-mbak, mas-mas….. tak usah banyak cingcauw lagi *?*

Warning: Typo, semi PWP (porn without plot), gajelas, aneh, abal…. Don't like don't read ^_^

Discalimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo

Neko Onna © aiNeko-Haru (Broken Heart) *ceileh~*

Pagi hari cerah sedang berlangsung di Karakura, burung-burung sedang terbang menuju ke selatan, langit yang biru indah menghiasi Karakura juga tak ketinggalan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran.

Bagi orang lain seharusnya ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan tapi tidak bagi pemuda berambut orange jabrik dengan kerutan pernamen yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan.

Ichigo POV

.

.

.

TIDAAAKKK! TERNYATA INI BUKAN MIMPIIIIII!

Kuraba tubuhku yang masih tergeletak tak berdaya alias tertidur di kasur tidurku, masih utuh aku meletangkan tanganku tunggu rasanya ada yang tersentuh oleh tangan kiriku. Dia berambut, berkuping, berekor dan bertubuh oh Kami-sama buatlah yang tadi malam itu mimpi.

Aku balikan tubuhku dan dengan sangat jelas terlihat seorang gadis mungil, berambut hitam dengan ekor dan kuping kucing! Ternyata yang tadi malam itu bukan mimpi…. TIDAK! KAMI-SAMA KENAPA INI SEMUA HARUS TERJADI PADAKU?

Tunggu disaat seperti ini tidak ada gunanya berfikir negative! Kukira yang semalam itu hanya mimpi habis kemarin malam aku sangat lelah sehingga kukira aku langsung tertidur dan bermimpi bertemu wanita kucing ini.

Sudahlah aku lelah mengurusi hal yang seperti ini lebih baik mandi saja deh 2 jam lagi aku harus berangkat ke kampus. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju wastafel kamar mandi arpartemenku, membilas wajahku agar lebih segar lalu melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Air hangat membasahi tubuhku melemaskan setiap otot-otot tubuhku yang tegang, mengingat kejadian kemarin spontan wajahku bersemu merah. Jujur baru pertama kali aku mandii dengan wanita kemarin bahkan Yuzu dan Karin saja belum pernah meminta mandi denganku dengan cara segamblang itu.

Ah sudahlah lupakan saja lagi pula wanita itu bukan wanita asli dia hanya wanita kucing yang tersesat saja dan mungkin kebetulan datang ke rumahku tapi kenapa haru rumahku kenapa tidak langsung datang ke rumah pemilik arpartmen? Disana dia bisa mendapatkan segalanya kan?

Tak terasa aku mandi cukup lama dan segera kusudahi saja, segar juga mandi dengan air hangat pagi-pagi begini aku mengambil handuk putih lalu segera kulilitkan kepinggangku kini aku bertelanjang dada dan satu lagi masalahnya yang baru aku sadari…. Bajuku kan ada di kamar dan itu berarti aku harus mengganti baju didepan wanita kucing itu.

ARGH! Kembali pikiran kotor berlalu lalang diotaku, bagaimana kalau Rukia tiba-tiba bangun? Atau tiba-tiba dia menggila dan memperkosaku? *bejad banget pikiran Ichigo* aku haru bagaimana lagi ini?

Sudah coba kujalani saja dulu mumpung Rukia masih tertidur. Aku melangkah masuk menuju kamarku kulihat Rukia masih tertidur pulas nah momen-momen begini ang tidak boleh aku lewatkan! Ayo Ichigo berjuang FIRE!

Aku mengambil bajuku segera kupakai semuanya, pertama aku pakai dulu celana dalam miliku dan berhasil!

Misi pertama: SUKSES!

Kedua aku ambil celana jeansku lalu kupakai dan berhasil lagi!

Misi kedua: SUKSES!

Ketiga aku segera mengambil kaos hitam miliku dan segera kupakai tapi…

Misi ketiga: GAGAL!

Aku merasa ada tangan kecil nan lembut yang sudah mengalun dileherku, deruan nafas hangat terasa dileherku lalu tubuh yang kecil terasa dipunggungku t-tidak ini pasti…

"Ohayou Ichigo~"

WHAT? K-kucing ralat wanita kucing itu sudah bangun kenapa aku tidak tahu? Aku mengeluh pada diriku yang super baka ini!

"Badan Ichigo dingin yah, baru mandi? Kenapa tidak ajak-ajak Rukia?" ucapnya manja sambil memeluk leherku, setiap desahan nafasnya bisa membuatku jadi gila! Sungguh aku baru pertama kali salah tingkah menghadapi seorang wanita.

"K-kau lepaskan aku Neko Onna!" ucapku sambil membentak dirinya tapi dia tetap saja mempererat pelukanya.

"Hihi… Ichigo lucu yah Rukia suka deh sama Ichigo," ucapnya sambil mengecup pipiku pelan.

.

.

.

WHOOTT! NANI! APAAA! *halah lebay banget sih*

Kalau tidak bisa cara lembut mari kita pakai cara KASAR! Aku pegang tangan Rukia lalu aku balikan dengan keras."ukh!" ucapnya sepertinya dia kesakitan tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Dengan satu gerakan kini Rukia sudah menghadap kebelakang dengan kedua tangan dibelakang pinggangnya, tanganya tergenggam kuat oleh tanganku dan itu berarti 1-0 untuk Kurosaki Ichigo v.s Rukia!

Aku mendorongnya pelan membiarkan dirinya terjatuh dikasur lalu aku berbalik mengambil kaos hitamku, memakainya dan berarti misi ketiga telah sukses.

Tapi tak lama terdengar suaras isakan dari Rukia, dia menangis? Tidak mungkin masa hanya begitu menangis sih? Rasa penasaran kembali menghantuiku lalu saat aku mebalikan dirinya aku melihat tubuh Rukia yang menggigil sambil menggenggam kedua tanganya.

Mata violet miliknya kini terbasahi oleh air mata t-tunggu rasa apa ini? A-aku merasa bersalah karena telah melukai kucing? Sial! Padahal sudah berahun-tahun lalu rasa ini hilang!

Karena tidak enak aku mendekati dirinya yang masih tergeletak tak berdaya dikasur.

"O-oi.. Neko Onna kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku padanya. Tapi dia tidak memberiku respon sama sekali.

Aku melihat pergelangan tanganya yang merah. APA? Aku sudah melukai seorang wanita? Sungguh bejad sekali diriku ini, aku lupa bahwa dia itu wanita terlebih dia wanita kucing yang tidak tahu etika manusia!

Aku beranjak mengambil kotak P3K lalu kembali pada dirinya yang masih tertunduk dengn air mata yang mengalir, memang sesakit itu yah? Maafkan aku ya Rukia, kata-kata yang dulu seakan mustahil diucapkan kini meluncur dengan sempurna walau dalam hati.

Aku mengambil perban lalu memegang tanganya, dia duduk sedikit memudahkan diriku untuk mengobati tanganya. Memang halus yah…. baru aku sadari bahwa tangan Neko Onna ini halus juga putih kupandang wajahnya mata amethyst nya benar-benar menghiasi wajahnya yang mungil dan kusadari lagi bahwa aku tengan tinggal dengan wanita yang sangat cantik disini.

Saat selesai memperban tanganya yang terluka (karena ulahku) aku melihat wajahnya yang tak kian ceria seperti beberapa menit yang lalu. Yah terpaksa deh ini aku lakukan…. Aku memeluk dirinya yang masih terpaku diam.

"Hei maafkan aku Rukia… aku memang bodoh sampai-sampai bisa melukaimu sekali lagi maafkan aku Rukia," ucapku pelan ditelinganya.

Kurasakan tangan Rukia balik memeluku wajahnya terbenam dipundaku."Tentu saja…"

Yah tidak buruk juga berpelukan dengan Neko Onna ini….

End Of Ichigo POV

"Kau lihat itu? Mesra sekali," ucap seorang gadis pada seorang pria jangkung yang berdiri di batang pohon.

Terlihat pria jangkung dengan rambut lurus panjang dan kemeja yang dipakai asal-asalan itu menatap sinis kedua insan muda yang sedang terlalut dalam hangatnya pelukan masing-masing.

"Yah mereka mesra sekali," ucap pria itu.

Gadis yang sedari tadi menemaninya tersenyum kecil melihat pria itu menatap dendam Ichigo. Gadis dengan sepasang telinga kucing berwarna abu-abu, seuntai ekor yang terus bermain-main dibelakangnya dan rambut pendek dengan kedua ikatan kecil. Gadis manis ini berjongkok dibatang pohon untuk bisa melihat kedua insan muda itu bermesraan dipagi hari.

"Kupingmu sudah keluar tuh hihihi," ucap gadis itu.

Pria jangkung dengan sepasang telinga kucing berwarna hitam itu terus memadang kesal Ichigo yang memeluk Rukia.

"Jangan dendam begitu dong wajahmu jadi jelek tahu."

"….."

"Sepertinya sudah saatnya kia turun tangan ayo," ucap gadis itu.

"Yah benar sekali…"

"Sekarang mari kita pantau semua aktifitas mereka….. Byakuya."

"Kau memang selalu pintar Soifon."

aiNeko-Haru (Broken Heart)

Teng Tong…

Suara bel membangunkan Ichigo dan Rukia yang masih terlarut dalam pelukan. Ichigo yang memang sangat peka kalau terdengar suara bel langsung berlari melihat siapa yang baru saja datang.

Saat Ichigo membuka pintu rumahnya terlihat sepasang pria dan wanita yang tersenyum masam melihat Ichigo. Rukia yang penasaran pun menyusul Ichigo matanya membulat saat melihat kedua orang yang sedang berada dihadapan Ichigo.

"Niisama, Soifon nee-san.."

Byakuya menatap Rukia dingin membuat Rukia sedikit gemetar sedangkan Soifon melemparkan senyuman mautnya pada Rukia. Ichigo yang menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan Rukia langsung maju selangkah menutupi tubuh Rukia dengan inisiatif melindunginya.

"Ada apa kalian kemari?" tanya Ichigo dingin.

Rukia sedikit merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh besar Ichigo berusaha menutupi ketakutanya melihat dua orang yang paling mempengaruhi hidupnya.

"Kami kemari untuk mengambil Rukia, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"A-pa?"

ToBeContinue

Maaf kalau chap ini jelek yah.. padahal aku ngebuatnya waktu malam minggu tapi tetep ajah nggak bisa fokus. Btw maaf banget kalau pada nggak suka sama sifat Rukia yang manja disini T.T tapi mau bagaimana lagi itulah sifat kucing… maaf kalau belum keliatan rated M nya mudah-mudahan chap depan ada deh tergantung respon pengen/nggak!

Btw Bleach movie 4 itu only IchiHime yah ToT saya shock waktu ngedenger! Terus katanya Bleach tamatnya IchiHime ToT *nangis geje* tambah shock waktu ngedenger! Bagi yang tahu soal Bleach movie 4 tolong PM saya yah!

Review belum kubalas nanti deh ku PM yah~

Review


	3. Maafkan Kami Yah

Fic GJ terus berlanjut ^^" saya juga nggak nyangka yang respect sama fic ini cukup banyak, terimakasih yah untuk para reviewer~ kau adalah malaikat penolongku *halah lebay banget* well soal ending Bleah IchiHime itu, ….. cuman isu saja…. Silahkah lihat review Shirayuki Onna ^^

Tapi buat IchiRuki FC jangan menyerah dulu yah ^^ ayo berjuang sama-sama *?* okelah kalau begitu tak usah terlalu banyak bacot deh, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Bleach ©Tite Kubo

Neko Onna ©aiNeko-Haru

Neko Onna

-Maafkan Kami Yah-

"Kami kemari untuk mengambil Rukia, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"A-apa?" ucap Ichigo dengan frekuensi nada tinggi tapi penuh dengan kebimbangan.

Sejenak hening menyelimuti kediaman Kurosaki Ichigo, Byakuya diam , Ichigo masih menatap Byakuya tidak percaya, Rukia bersembunyi dipunggung Ichigo sedangkan Soifon gadis kecil itu hanya tersenyum tidak ikhlas (baca: senyuman setan).

DUAK!

Pukulan yang kuat kini mengenai punggung Byakuya yang masih mematung menatap Ichigo dan yang paling mengagetkan pukulan itu berasal dari Soifon! Yah gadis kecil itu ternyata memiliki kekuatan yang sangat mengerikan.

"M-maafkan dia yah Kurosaki-san, maksud dia bukan mengambil tapi menjenguk," ucap Soifon sambil membungkuk pada Ichigo.

"…," tidak ada respon apapun dari Ichigo dia masih bingung akan keanehan yang terjadi didepan matanya.

"Byakuya kau juga minta maaf!" ucap Soifon menegur Byakuya yang hanya stay cool setelah mendapat pukulan yang nyaris membuat tulangnya patah itu, kalau bukan Byakuya mungkin orang itu sudah masuk UGD.

Byakuya hanya menatap Ichigo dingin."maafkan kami." Byakuya akhirnya mengucapkanya walau dengan setengah hati.

Sejenak ruangan yang berukuran tak cukup besar itu diselimuti keheningan, Soifon diam menatap Ichigo, Byakuya diam tak menatap siapapun, Ichigo diam menatap Byakuya dan Rukia diam menatap Byakuya dan Soifon.

"Niisama dan Soifon-nee mau apa kemari?" tanya Rukia yang masih bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Ichigo.

"Kami datang untuk menjenggukmu Rukiruki," ucap Soifon sambil berjalan mendekati Rukia.

"Rukiruki?" tanya Byakuya heran dengan nama yang baru saja disebutkan Soifon.

"Rukiruki itu panggilanku untuk Rukia… kalau Rukia saja kan tidak enak," ucap Soifon.

"Ah terserah kau sajahlah," ucap Byakuya.

Soifon berjalan mendekati Rukia yang masih bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Ichigo, semakin Soifon dekat semakin erat juga pelukan Rukia pada tubuh Ichigo.

"Tidak usah takut Rukiruki…. Kau masih seperti dulu yah kucing hitam yang penakut," ucap Soifon sambil mengelus rambut halus milik Rukia.

Ichigo yang menyadari perubahan sikap Rukia dari biasa menjadi sangat takut hanya bisa berbalik badan dan mempererat pelukanya Rukia padanya, saat Soifon hendak mengelus kepala Rukia untuk kedua kalinya Ichigo menahan tangan Soifon.

"Kau sadar kau itu sedari tadi menakutinya," ucap Ichigo dengan frekuensi nada tinggi.

Tapi sesaat tangan Ichigo tertepis oleh tangan Byakuya yang datang tiba-tiba."jaga sikapmu itu Kurosaki kalau sekali lagi kau menyentuh wanita ini kau akan tahu akibatnya." Ucap Byakuya datar dan melirik Ichigo tajam.

Ichigo mengejamkan mata lalu menghembuskan nafas."Baik-baik sekarang tolong cepat kalian selesaikan masalah kalian disini." Ucap Ichigo pasrah.

Soifon kembalii berjalan mendekati Rukia dan disaat meter terakhir dia meletakan kalung perak dengan batu amethyst ditangan Rukia."ini kalung untukmu Rukiruki, aku tahu kau selalu ingin menjadi manusia dan kini aku akan membantumu." Soifon tersenyum pada Rukia.

"Ingat jangan sampai kau hilangkan kalung itu karena kalung itu yang akan menuntunmu menjadi seorang manusia, caranya mudah cukup dengan belajarlah cara menjadi manusia!" ucap Soifon.

"Hanya ada 5 pelajaran didalam kalung itu pertama kau harus bisa mempunyai perasaan seperti seorang manusia, kedua kau harus bisa bertingkah laku seperti manusia, ketiga kau harus memiliki fikiran sebagai seorang manusia, keempat kau harus bisa bahagia seperti manusia dan terakhir kau harus dicintai dan mencintai layaknya manusia."

"Jika semuanya berhasil otomatis kuping dan ekormu akan hilang," ucap Byakuya memotong ucapan Soifon.

"Dan terakhir kau bisa hidup sebagai manusia," ucap Soifon melengkapi kalimat Byakuya.

Soifon dan Byakuya menatap Rukia mungkin ini kali terakhir mereka melihat kucing hitam penakut ini, kini mereka berdua membuka hati untuk melepaskan Rukia, yah melepaskan Rukia dari takdir suci sebagai kucing pelindung.

Byakuya berjalan menuju Rukia menunduk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh imoutou kecilnya itu, kini raut wajah tak rela dari Byakuya sudah tidak bisa disembunyikan walau ekspresinya tetap datar tapi tetap saja ada yang berbeda antara raut yang tadi dan sekarang.

"Jaga dirimu Rukia," ucap Byakuya datar sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ditelinga Rukia.

"Sayonara Rukia," ucap Soifon sambil menepuk kecil rambut Rukia, ingin rasanya waktu ini terus berputar tanpa henti tapi kini mereka sadar bahwa realita kehidupan tidak mengizinkan waktu berputa lebih lama dari ini.

Mereka melepas seluruh yang ingin mereka lampiaskan pada Rukia lalu berjalan balik tanpa menoleh kepada Rukia yang masih terpaku, bagi mereka melihat Rukia hanya akan menambah tingkat kerinduan yang akan datang nanti.

**-aiNeko-Haru-  
-**

Kini Ichigo sedang mengottak-ngatik laptopnya yah seorang anggota Senat memang selalu diwajibkan untuk mengerjakan berbagai macam tugas, terlihat rambut Ichigo yang sudah berantakan, mata yang sudah berkantung dan segala sesuatu yang menunjukan Ichigo bukalanh anak bergizi baik *digaplok Ichigo*.

Rukia dia dibelakanng sofa tempat duduk Ichigo."Ichigo…." ucap Rukia sambil melihat laptop HP milik Ichigo."Yah?" tanya Ichigo pada Rukia."Ajarkan aku cara memakai benda itu!" ucap Rukia pada Ichigo.

Ichigo membalikan badan kearah Rukia."kau tidak mungkin bisa." Ucap Ichigo lalu kembali sibuk memikirkan tugasnya.

"Kumohon! Kumohon! Akan kulakukan apapun!" ucap Rukia sambil memohon pada Ichigo.

Ichigo tidak punya pilihan lain selain memberikan laptopnya pada Rukia tapi jika ia memberikan laptopnya pada Rukia mungkin saja saat dikembalikan laptopnya hanya tinggal keyboardnya saja. Ichigo mengalami perang batin yang cukup lama dan setelah sekian lama perang dalam dirinya sendiri Ichigo menemukan satu jalan keluar.

Ichigo memberikan selembar pulpen dan kertas HVS pada Rukia."belajarlah menulis!" ucap Ichigo pada Rukia yang masih heran akan tingkah Ichigo.

"Kalau kau bisa menulis kau pasti bisa menggunakan laptop *ngaco*!" ucap Ichigo sambil memberikan pulpennya. Rukia mengambilanya pelan lalu ditelusurinya benda kecil bertinta itu, wajar saja di dunianya tidak ada yang menggunakan pulpen.

"Bukan begitu caranya," ucap Ichigo. Ichigo memegang tangan kanan Rukia dan menempatkan tubuhnya dibelakang tubuh mungil Rukia."lemaskan tanganmu." Ucap Ichigo lagi, Rukia melemaskan tanganya agar Ichigo dapat mudah menggerakan tangan Rukia yang memegang puplpen."gerakan seperti ini, coba kau tulis namamu."

Rukia.

Nama Rukia tercantum di kertas polos itu, Rukia memperhatikan Ichigo mengangangguk mengerti baginya mungkin ini hal baru yang menyenankan. Menulis. Menyenangkan sekali bagi Rukia si wanita kucing, baginya ini hal baru yang dapat ia pelajari.

Kini hanya suara keyboard Ichigo yang terdengar sesekali terdengar bunyi ketukan pulpen yang bertanda Rukia sudah menemukan kata-kata untuk ditulis dikertar HVS yang kini merangkap menjadi kertas belajar Rukia. Ichigo yang penasaran melirik Rukia tapi Rukia menghalangi padanganya Ichigo dengan tanganya.

"Tidak boleh lihat!" keluh Rukia.

"Dasar kau kau kira ini ujian apa?" tanya Ichigo sambil tersenyum kecil.

Rukia menjulurkan lidahnya."pokoknya tidak boleh!" ucap Rukia sambil mendorong Ichigo tapi percuma saja kekuatan Rukia tidak cukup kuat untuk menjatuhkan tubuh Ichigo yang kekar.

Ichigo tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku Rukia dan kini Ichigo hanya menepuk kepala Rukia."sepertinya aku mulai tertarik padamu." Ucap Ichigo sambil tersenyum kecil.

Rukia yang tidak mengerti hanya diam melihat Ichigo bingung tapi dalam hati dia mengerti bahwa kata-kata Ichigo barusan adalah suatu tanda positif untuknya, itu kata-kata yang diiringi dengan senyuman.

Ichigo kembali mengetik dan dibawahnya ada Rukia yang masih sibuk dengan pulpen dan kertas HVS nya, dan siapa tahu bahwa kata yang sedari tadi ditulis Rukia hanyalah kata sederhana yang terangkai dari 2 kalimat.

**Aishiteru Ichigo**

**To Be Continue**

**HAH! Gantung banget! Saya menyadarinya waktu lagi ngetik duh maaf-maaf *bungkuk-bungkuk* saya berusaha update secepatnya karena saya tahu kalau saya mudik pasti fic ini akan terlantar…. Jadi saya putuskan untuk meng-update sebelum mudik kalau mudik saya tidak diperbolehkan membawa laptop…. Jadi tidak memungkinkan saya untuk mengetik fic ini. **

**Yah permohonan Shirayuki Onna-san terkabul~ saya akan memberikan gengre hurt untuk 2 chapter kedepan… ok sekilas warning, mungkin chap depan akan ada lime *belum lemon* jadi maaf bila yang tidak suka, saya berusaha memberikan peringatan lebih dini. **

**Apakah ada yang keberatan jika saya menjadikan Soifon tunagan Byakuya? Maaf sekali buat yang suka ByakuHisa yah… **

**Maaf jika ada kesalahan, saya tidak megecek lagi fic ini… (_ _)  
**

**Mind To Review?**


	4. Family

Discalimer: Bleach © Taito Kubo

Neko Onna © aiNeko-Haru

.

.

.

.

Neko Onna

Warning: OOC, typo, semi-PWP, GaJeness…

Don't like? Don't Read~

Chapter 4

Family

Sinar matahari masuk melalu celah-celah kecil jendela kediaman Ichigo walau waktu masih menunjukan pukul 7 pagi tetapi matahri sudah bangkit terlebih dahulu member cahaya kehidupan untuk bumi. Orang-orang mungkin sudah berlalu lalang dijalanan untuk mencapai tempat tujuanya, tetapi pemuda orange yang satu ini masih terlelap dengan bertelanjang dada.

Cahaya usil matahari memaksa matanya untuk segera terbuka, kini mata Ichigo sedikit terbuka mata brown miliknya terlihat sangat lelah apa lagi ditambah banyak kejadian aneh yang dialami dirinya membuat pemuda berperawakan besar itu depresi untuk beberapa saat.

"U-ukh sudah pagi," igau Ichigo sambil bangun merefleksikan otot-ototnya yang tegang.

Ichigo melirik sekilas kebantal sebelahnya alisnya berkerut menambah kerutan permanen yang ada pada keningnya, dimana wanita kucing yang kini tinggal bersama Ichigo? Itu pikir Ichigo sekarang, tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Rukia sang wanita kucing itu di kamarnya.

"Ohayou!" ucap suara lembut dari arah kiri Ichigo.

Ichigo memiringkan kepalanya menatap heran apa yang sedang ia lihat sekarang."kau Ruki- ah kau pasti cleaning service itu yah yah-yah tolong bersihkan kamarku yah!"ucap Ichigo asal.

"Ini Rukia,Ichi! Bukan c… clea, clea apa?"

"Cleaning Service." Ichigo menatap datar gadis itu.

Ichigo bangun dari tempat tidurnya berjalan pelan menuju Rukia lalu menatap heran gadis mungil itu."kau memakai apa?" ucap Ichigo.

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba pakaian manusia ya sudah aku coba saja ini!" ucapnya antusias.

Rukia kini tengah menggunakan kemeja Ichigo yang 20 centimeter dibawah lutut, dikepalanya terpasang topi hitam bertuliskan 'Karakura 26 High School' mungkin itu topi angkatanya yang lalu tak lupa juga sepasang sepatu sneakers bercorak naga dengan tapi sepatu berwarna merah disebelah kiri dan hitam disebelah kanan, well kalau dibilang gaya Rukia kini sangat harajuku bagaimana tidak? Lihat saja sebuah kemeja plus topi angkatan dan sneakers merah, hitam sungguh harajuku sekali saudara-saudara *plak*.

"Dengar yah kau harus bisa membedakan pakaian manusia PRIA dan pakaian manusia WANITA." Ichigo memberi penekanan pada kata pria dan wanita.

"Memang apa bedanya?" Tanya Rukia polos.

"_Sabar Ichigo…. Tidak ada gunanya beradu argument dengan Neko Onna ini!" _

"Tentu saja beda Rukia…."

Rukia mendesah kecil lalu kembali ke ruang tamu kembali pada pekerjaan yang sudah ia lupakan yaitu belajar menjadi manusia tanganya kini sudah beranjak kepada sebuah krayon berwarna-warni yang kini mau ia lukiskan pada selembar kertas polos.

Ichigo melihat tingkah Rukia dengan ekor matanya apakah Neko Onna itu sebegitu inginya menjadi manusia hingga rela merangkak dari pertama lagi? Sungguh seorang Kurosaki Ichigo tidak dapat mengerti fikiran wanita kucing seperti Rukia.

'_Brother are you ready? Yeah! Sister are you ready? Yeah! Yes, yes we are ready yo!' _

Bunyi ringtone ponsel Ichigo berbunyi Ichigo mengambil ponsel flip-flap hitam miliknya yang kini tergeletak diatas meja belajar Ichigo kini Ichigo hanya memandangi ponsel hitam dengan corak merah darah itu tak ada niat untuk mengangkat panggilan itu, ponsel itu sudah berbunyi lebih dari 6 menit si penelefon tidak menyerah sepertinya ada kejadian penting yang harus ia ceritakan pada Ichigo sehingga ia rela menunggu Ichigo mau mengangkat panggilan itu.

10 menit berlalu dan si penelefon sudah menyerah tak ada nada ringtone dari Might Mouth lagi yang terdengar hanyalah keheningan kamar depan Ichigo, Icchigo membuka ponselnya hanya tertera kalimat 5 missed call from 'Kurosaki Kaien' kini Ichigo membuka mailbox miliknya setidaknya untuk menengar apa yang ingin diucapkan kakaknya itu pada dirinya.

"_Hai Ichigo, ini aku Kaien aku tahu kau masih marah padaku karena masalah itu tapi tolong jangan kabur seperti itu dariku aku tahu hanya ayah yang tahu kediamanmu sekarang tapi dia tetap bersikeras tidak mau mengatakanya, aku minta maaf Ichigo kuharap kau mau memafaakanku."_

Ichigo mendengar dingin kata-kata Kaien yang hanya terlontar lewat mailbox diponselnya tangan nkiri Ichigo mengepal kuat berusaha menahan emosi lalu dengan satu kali bantingan ponsel hitam kelam itu terbanting menabrak lampu meja Ichigo, Ichigo tertuduk menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tanganya, memenamkan wajahnya dikedua lututnya.

"Aku membencimu Kaien," lirih Ichigo.

"Yatta!" ucap suara gadis mungil sambil memegang krayon berwarna daun maple ditanganya.

"Ichigo lihat aku sudah selesai menggambar!" ucap Rukia sambil berlari menuju tempat Ichigo, Ichigo yang mendengar deruan langkah kaki mungil Rukia segera bangun dari lamunannya.

"Lihat aku sudah selesai!" ucap Rukia bangga memamerkan karya pertamanya.

Ichigo melihat bingung karya Rukia yang masih belum bisa dibilang bagus tapi tatapan polos penuh antusiasme gadis itu mengurungkan niat Ichigo untuk mengejek karya gadis itu.

"Ini Ichigo," ucap Rukia sambil menunjuk gambar kelinci putih disebelah rumah yang cukup asbtrak,"Ini aku," ucap Rukia menunjuk kelinci putih yang sedang memegang tangan kelinci Ichigo,"Ini rumah Ichigo," ucap Rukia menunjuk gambar rumah asbtrak dibelakang kedua kelinci.

"Nah tinggal satu lagi yang kurang!" Rukia memungut pensil warnanya lalu menuliskan seuntai kalimat dibagian paling atas kertas.

Ichigo tersenyum melihat tulisan itu sudah lama ia memimpikan tulisan itu menjadi nyata tapi impian itu hanyalah harapan kosong belaka yang tak mampu ia raih sama sekali,"kita keluarga!" ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum pada Ichigo dan memeluk tubuh Ichigo.

Tangan Rukia melingkar dileher Ichigo kepalanya masih terbenam dalam dada bidang Ichigo Ichigo tersenyum kecil lalu menepuk kecil kepala Rukia. Rukia menatap wajah Ichigo yang kini terpangpang jelas,"keluarga selamanya!" ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum lagi.

_Ichigo POV _

Rasa sakit ini menjalar ketubuhku membunuh setiap sarafku yang berkontraksi rasa sakit yang timbul akan kata-kata 'keluarga' kini sebuah harapan kosong itu sedikit terisi oleh kehadiran dirinya yang membuat hariku semakin ribut, walau pertamanya ada rasa tidak terima akan dirinya tapi kini aku sadar kini disini hanya ada aku dan dia.

Aku menjulurkan kelingkingku pada wajah Rukia gadis itu sedikit bingung akan sikapku yang tiba-tiba aneh seperti ini,"ayo janji kelingking."

"Apa itu?" Tanya polos seperti biasa.

"Kau janji yah akan selalu menjadi keluargaku selamanya," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Rukia tersenyum lalu mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingkingku,"tentu!" ucapnya.

Mungkin kini hanya dia yang kumiliki setidaknya kini aku tidak butuh berbagai macam feature chatting untuk melepas rasa sepiku yang mendalam kini ada dia yang walau tidak mengerti dapat membuatku sedikit tersenyum saat aku pulang kuliah.

_End Of Ichigo POV_

"Pria itu baik loh Byakuya," ucap Soifon sambil menyeruput soda ke-3 yang ia pesan.

"Manusia itu penuh nafsu aku apa lagi seorang pria," ucap Byakuya masih menatap langit disela-sela jendela café.

"Tapi dia baik kalau dilihat-lihat dia tidak punya nafsu sama sekali."

"Perkiraanmu seperti itu tapi aku yang sesame pria lebih mengerti."

"Tapi selama 25 tahun aku dekat denganmu kau itu pria yang membosankan."

Byakuya merundukan kepalanya terlihat sudah muncul 4 sikut kecil dikepalanya.

"Dingin kepada sesama."

Tangan kirinya mengepal keras menggenggam tisu yang disediakan oleh café tersebut.

"Tidak peduli kepada lingkungan."

"Tidak suka bergaul."

Aura gelap mulai menyelimuti café tersebut tapi Soifon masih dengan santainya bercerita, semkin banyak kekurangan Byakuya yang Soifon ceritakan semakin membuat aura gelap dan menyeramkan menyelimuti café itu bahkan beberapa pengunjung sudah jaga jarak.

"Dan yang paling parah itu….. kau masih virgin."

PRAAAAAANG!

Gelas kaca yang dipegang Byakuya pecah melukai tanganya, kini senyuman licik dan dendam tertera pada wajah tampanya,"hoo kau mau bertaruh denganku nyonya Urahara?" Tanya Byakuya dengan seringai tajam.

Soifon yang tidak terima dia diremehkan ikut berdiri,"ok siapa takut bertaruh dengan seorang pria membosankan!"

"Ok yang menang boleh melakukan apa saja terhadap yang kalah yah!" seringai Byakuya kembali melunjak.

"Ok apa tantanganya?"

"Aku bertaruh pria itu memiliki nafsu dan kau tidak kan? Nah sekrang kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi kepada pria itu jika ditinggal hanya berdua dengan Rukia! Kalau dia melakukan apa-apa AKU MENANG dan kalau dia masih berikeras menjadi image nya kau menang bagaimana?"

"Ok siapa takut!" ucap Soifon.

-Kediaman Kurosaki-

"Kau sudah menghubunginya Kaien?" Tanya pria berjenggot dengan tinggi tubuh tak beda jauh dengan lawan bicaranya sekarang.

"Dia tidak menjawab tapi kutinggalkan mailbox."

"Dia tidak mungkin memaafkanku," lanjut Kaien itu sambil menutup matanya berusaha mengingat memori masa lalu yang kelam saat ia masih anak-anak.

Pria berjanggut itu diam manatap anaknya yang paling tua sudah 3 tahun lebih Kaien pergi meninggalkan kediaman Kurosaki untuk menjernihkan kepalanya akan semua memori kelam miliknya dulu, pengecut? Mungkin Kaien memang seorang pengecut dia berlari dari realita kehidupanya yang seharusnya kini ia jalani.

"Kematian ibu bukan salahmu Kaien dan kau harus tahu itu tidak selamanya Ichigo akan terus menyalahkanmu dan membencimu seperti sekarang."

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan fikir anak itu terlalu rumit juga tidak, tapi terlalu simpel juga tidak."

"Kaien…. Ichigo membencimu karena kau itu lari darinya yang saat itu membutuhkan penghibur itu yang membuat Ichigo sangat membencimu."

Kaien diam tak berkutik hanya ada air muka penyesalan yang terlihat diwajahnya apakah dia berdosa telah meninggalkan adiknya saat dia sendiri sedang membutuhkan ketenangan tersendiri.

"Mungkin aku akan coba pergi ke arpartementnya…."

Rukia masih asik dengan krayon yang dia pakai menggambar kelinci jadi-jadian *?* senyuman polos terlukis dari wajah manisnya gadis yang terlihat seperti anak SMA ini ternyata sifatnya masih sangat lugu membuat daya tarik Ichigo akan dirinya semakin bertambah.

Ichigo kini tengah berkutik dengan tugasnya sebagai Senat kampus laptop dengan berbagai stiker itu setia menemani dirinya yang selalu sibuk akan tugas kampus maupun tugas Senat, mata brown miliknya yang terbingkai kacamata semakin memperlihatkan sisi kedewasaan yang lebih pada diri pemuda berambut jingga itu.

Ichigo melirik Rukia yang masih asik sekilas baju Rukia sangat tidak layak untuk dipakai seorang manusia, hanya memakai kaos kedodoran Ichigo dan sebuah stocking panjang hingga lutut milik adik Ichigo,'lebih baik aku belikan dia baju sajah,' ujar Ichigo dalam hatinya.

"Hmm… Rukia kau mau ikut denganku ke pusat perbelanjaan?" tanyanya dengan malu-malu.

Mata Rukia berbinar dan langsung melompat kearah Ichigo,"tempat apa itu? Sepertinya menyenangkan!" ujar Rukia antusias. Baginya yang hanya seorang Neko Onna ikut atau pergi keluar dunia manusia sangatlah menyenangkan, bertemu hal baru, pengelaman baru membuat dirinya seakan manusia sungguhan.

"Nah dari pada kau berpenampilan begitu lebih baik kau memakai baju ini, cepat ganti baju sana!" titah Ichigo pada Rukia yang masih memancarkan kilauan semangat.

"Oi Rukia kau sudah belum lama sekali sih?"

"I-iyah pakaian ini sedikit tidak nyaman jadi susah bergerak," ujar Rukia.

"Sudahla-" kalimat Ichigo terhenti setelah melihat penampilan yang sangat… sangat manis! Dengan jaket punk berwarna pink, hitam, rok pendek 15 cm diatas lutut yang bercorak naga pink berwarna dasar hitam juga sepatu teplek pink muda.

Kuping kucing Rukia tertutup oleh kupluk jaket yang bertelinga sama seperti Rukia, kulit putih serta badanya yang langsing sangat menunjang kesan manis pada diri wanita mungil itu.

"Kenapa? Jelek yah?"

"T-tidak ayo!"

Rukia berjalan mendahului Ichigo sedangkan Ichigo masih sibuk mengunci arpartementnya. Harti pertama Rukia melihat dunia manusia dengan matanya sendiri, aliran darahnya terpompa dengan cepat membuat semangat bergejolak dari dalam dirinya mata lemon beriris violetnya menatap langit biru dengan senang, ini adalah langkah dimana Rukia memulai kehidupanya sebagai manusia.

"T-tunggu!" ujar Ichigo sambil berlari menuju Rukia yang sudah ada di lantai bawah.

"Apa?" Tanya Rukia polos (seperti biasa).

"Mana tanganmu?" ucap Ichigo sambil mengulurkan tanganya.

"Ini," Rukia memberikan tangan mungilnya pada Ichigo.

Ichigo tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan Rukia memastikan tangan mungil itu berada dalam dekapan yang benar,"agar kau tak pergi jauh, nanti aku repot kalau kau pergi!"

Rukia tersenyum menatap Ichigo yang masih sedikit malu-malu, berjalan kaki menuju tempat penghentian bus dengan dekapan tangan besar dan hangat membuat dirinya seakan menjadi Neko Onna yang paling beruntung di dunia.

.

.

.

ToBeContinue~

Haru: *menaikan alis sebelah* kenapa GANTUNG BEGINI?

Rukia: Perasaan aku polos banget yah….

Haru: Sabar, sudah tuntutan jalan cerita seperti itu.

Ichigo: *senyum kuda*

Byakuya: Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri Kurosaki?

Ichigo: Nggak sabar nunggu chap aku rape Rukia –OMG!-

Byakuya: *menyiapkan Senbonzakura* Chir-

Haru: STFU! Byakuya, itu sudah tuntutan CHAP! INGAT TUNTUTAN CHAP! Kamu nggak boleh seenaknya ngebunuh karakter utama seperti itu.

Byakuya: STHU! Haru, kamu juga jadi author kerjaan hiatus ajah terus!

Haru: Ah yah hampir lupa! *sembah sujud kepada reader* maafkan saya yang selalu hiatus seperti ini kalian mengertilah sebagai seorang pelajar =. .= *nangis bawang putih*

Byakuya: Alibi…

Haru: *nembak Byakuya pakai dual Uzi*

Byakuya: *menghindar dengan shunpo* gila! Sarap! –plak lo mau bunuh gue?

Haru: *terus menembak dengan Kriss+Dragunov*

Byakuya: AHAHHH! KARENA DISINI KEADAAN SEMAKIN PANAS KITA SUDAHI SAJAH FIC INI…

Haru: *ngejar Byaku*

Ichigo dan Rukia: Mind To Review?

(A/N: Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan, author sibuk sampai-sampai tidak bisa memeriksa ulang. Untuk kedepanya mungkin saya akan menghilang karena sebentar lagi ulangan akhir semester (_ _)

Review?


End file.
